<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blue Spirit and the Avatar by kirbapy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520537">The Blue Spirit and the Avatar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbapy/pseuds/kirbapy'>kirbapy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Autism, Autistic Aang (Avatar), Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Book 1: Water (Avatar), Brief description of disassociation, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Contemplation, Cuddling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, Healing, Identity Reveal, Interrogation, Intimacy, M/M, Male Friendship, No Angst, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, Reveal, Self-Indulgent, Self-Reflection, Soulmates, Strangers, Touch-Starved, Touching, alternate episode ending, implied autism, implied soulmates, non-canon, not written as ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbapy/pseuds/kirbapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang, after being rescued by the Blue Spirit, Aang is knocked out and taken into custody by him. The Blue Spirit asks him many questions--Why does he do what he does? Is it stressful? Scary? Does he… Think about being friends? At least a little?<br/>Somehow, they end up cuddling, and Aang is glad to repay this stranger's kindness.<br/>And perhaps, in a way, they've become friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; The Blue Spirit (Avatar), Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blue Spirit and the Avatar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, thank you for reading my first ATLA fic! I really like the relationship between Aang and Zuko, I wish they could have been closer in the show. I was thinking about cuddling and the Blue Spirit and well...This is where I ended up. I wonder what would have happened if they could have seen each other more, with Zuko under a mask. I entertained and vaguely implied a lot of ideas in here like both of them being autistic, touch-starvation, and soulmates. I also included my favorite trope of identity reveal. I am very glad to be self-indulgent!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you have a clear shot?” Zhao asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The archer squinted in focus on his bow as he took aim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock out the thief. I’ll deliver him to the Fire Lord along with the Avatar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flicking noise of the arrow rang clear in the dead air of the night. As Aang’s eyes opened wide in fear, seeing just where the arrow pointed, Zuko had just a moment to react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning himself and Aang around, he quickly snapped his mask off and shielded the back of Aang’s head, just enough to dull the sharpness of the arrow but not enough to withhold all of its impact. Aang was rendered unconscious in a fraction of a second. And that fraction was all Zuko needed to quickly run away. So, he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone on the ship was fast asleep by the time Zuko sneaked back on—It looked like they had remained docked for the night, rather than sailing out. Or maybe it was Iroh’s worry for Zuko that kept the ship there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What an old man, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zuko thought in his head with contempt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He shouldn’t have to worry about anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did his best to carefully board the ship without a sound in his footfall. However, it did prove more difficult than usual to be quiet when trying to carry a limp Avatar over your shoulders. Though he was much lighter than Zuko had expected…Did he eat enough, Zuko wondered?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh, he had to stop thinking about things like that. Why would someone like him, in his place, even begin to worry about the health of the Avatar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Zuko reached his room, he carefully set Aang down with his back lined up with the bed and he carefully lifted his head, resting it on top of the plushness of the pillow. Even after being knocked out, Aang still looked so peaceful, serene even as he rested on Zuko’s bed. Zuko thought so too. Someone who was his mortal enemy—He never really took the time to figure out why they were destined to clash with each other. And now, seeing Aang’s sleeping face, finally really seeing all the details and creases, any little blemish…It was surreal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko did his best to not think how Aang looked like a cute little kid as he slept, and he shuddered a bit at that; Aang </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> just a kid. Sure, he was too but…Aang even more so. Zuko barely even remembered when he was as old as Aang looked. 11? 12, maybe? Zuko guessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko grabbed the covers when he finally snapped out of his thoughts and tore down any insignias or signs of the Fire Nation in the room, including the tapestry that rested above his bed. He shoved everything he could out of sight. Zuko found a small piece of fabric, most likely a cloth, and he went to leave the room—But he hesitated for a moment. It felt…Unsafe, almost, to leave Aang all alone. Someone like him was small, vulnerable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was the Avatar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d be fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko left quietly and went out to the ocean’s water, carefully soaking the cloth as he crouched down at the beach’s edge. He stood up while wringing it out, careful to not get himself any more damp than needed. Even if it was late and nobody would see him, Zuko was careful to not remove his disguise at all. What would happen when or if Aang woke up? Zuko couldn’t imagine the thought of Aang seeing his rescuer…Or captor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko let out a hushed sigh as he tiptoed back to his room. He had a slight fire going on a lamp to keep the room just bright enough to see but calm enough of an atmosphere so Aang could rest. Zuko crept in, careful to see if Aang was awake yet or not. He wasn’t. Zuko carefully folded the cloth, placing it on Aang’s forehead, covering up the blue arrow that pointed downwards on it. Zuko wished he could understand, know why Aang even </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> that arrow. He knew it was cultural, for the monks of the Air Nomads but…Even if it was hard for him to admit, ingrained into the Fire Nation, he wished he could know about all the other kingdoms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished the Fire Nation never killed all the Air Nomads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And somehow, he was glad that one of them never was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko let out a small groan of irritation as he slid down next to the bed, sitting with his knees propped up, pressing his masked face into them. It wouldn’t happen, probably, but what </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> he do if he became the next Fire Lord? It was one of the hardest things when Zuko tried to think, think in a way that went against the indoctrination of the Fire Nation. He didn’t want…So much fighting. When he did fight other people, ruin towns, he only did so to find the Avatar, just so he could restore his honor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if he were the Fire Lord? With every ounce of honor he could have? God, no, he would never want a soul to be hurt besides those who had committed themselves to a life of wretched and horrible acts. He was a prince, a firebender, someone who was supposed to destroy in order to bring prosperity to the Fire Nation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But was that prosperity?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Destroying others, those that were already flourishing, happy…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that truly the ‘honorable’ path he wanted to walk alongside his father with?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t get a chance to think for much longer before he heard shifting and grumbling from his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh…” Aang muttered, sitting up and rubbing at his head, not noticing the damp cloth that slipped off. “Where am I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko stood up from where he was sitting on the floor, making his presence known to Aang. His eyes widened in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s you!” he exclaimed. “Did you save me? Or…Is this a hostage situation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko bit down on his lip. He didn’t know how to answer that. Honestly, in his head…He never once thought that he had finally captured the Avatar in his head. He was just…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking care of someone who needed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang broke the silence. “Sorry if this is rude, but can you speak? I know you’ve been silent this whole time, but I kinda figured it was for the…Air of mystery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko tried to swallow down the urge to respond in his throat that built up. What if the Avatar recognized him? What if he…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t last long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can speak,” he responded, clearing his throat slightly as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Aang seemed surprised. “Okay. That’s nice to know. I just wasn’t sure if I’d have to find another way to communicate with you or something. I’m Aang, by the way. I don’t know if you knew that. Can I ask…What your name is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut just as fast. He hadn’t thought of something to call himself besides…What his real name was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s, uh, Blue…” Zuko trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue?” Aang repeated, his eyebrows knotting slightly in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s the—It’s the Blue Spirit.” Damn, was there a stupider name than that? Zuko scolded himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Aang remarked. “You don’t seem like a spirit to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not. It’s just a name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both sat there in silence for a few moments. It was awkward, but…Zuko didn’t know what else he should say. Should he ask the Avatar questions? Make sure he can’t escape? Help make sure he recovers alright?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound a little familiar, you know,” he commented off handedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko froze up. He hoped it wasn’t noticeable in the outfit and façade he wore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Think fast,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I get that a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang burst into laughter. It was…Surprising to Zuko. He didn’t often hear people laugh, outside of his uncle. And seeing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avatar</span>
  </em>
  <span> laugh, so carefree, so genuinely…Happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made Zuko wish he could have been born into a different life, a different life to live out with Aang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Zuko chuckled. “I didn’t know the Avatar would find my joke so funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang scoffed. “Of course I did,” he said, smiling. “And you don’t just have to call me ‘the Avatar’,” he said in air quotes. “You can call me Aang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…Right, okay,” Zuko replied. He tried to not think about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>awkward</span>
  </em>
  <span> that name would feel on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Aang said, trying to lead on the conversation. “Why do you have me, uh…” Aang finally looked around at his surroundings more. “In what looks like a metal ship? It seems very…Industrial in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s where I’m staying, currently at least,” Zuko replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay, is it alright if I—” Aang tried to sit up, but he quickly let out a grumble in pain. “Ow, ow, ow…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko stepped forward, putting out a worrying hand. “You should stay sitting down, rest. That arrow hit you pretty hard in the head earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang seemed to blink slowly, recollecting what had happened that night. “Oh…Right. I forgot about that it seems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why you should stay here and rest,” Zuko replied curtly. Aang gave a small nod, shifting back downwards and laying down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it alright if I…Ask you some questions?” Zuko asked, though his voice held much hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just asked one,” Aang mumbled from Zuko’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko held back a chuckle. “Haha, very funny wise guy. But really, I was just…Wondering why you do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang shifted around so he could see the Blue Spirit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why I do what?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The whole Avatar thing,” Zuko replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang hummed in thought for a moment while he pondered on his reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t…Really have a choice. It was determined the moment I was born. And…When I think about it, it’s really scary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scary?” Zuko asked. He was genuinely curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared—Scared of getting hurt, scared of my friends getting hurt, scared of my past…Scared of what I’ll have to do to stop the Fire Lord. I don’t…I don’t want to hurt anyone to have to do it. There’s so many people who hate me, so many who…Want me dead, chase after me,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko winced slightly, knowing Aang probably was alluding to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, when I think about it,” Aang continued, not taking notice. “I really do like helping people. I like being able to make people smile, and…Even if it’s scary, and I’ll have to do things I don’t want to do, I’ll do what I have to, if it means saving the world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko hadn’t ever…Thought about it that way. He did wonder about one thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your past?” he asked. He bit back on his tongue. Perhaps that was a bit too personal. If someone had randomly asked about </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> own past, well…Zuko would probably have punched them in the gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang gave a solemn sigh. “I…Was frozen in ice, frozen for 100 years. And in that time, I lost a lot of people, people I loved, loved and cared about. But that’s all in the past, you know? I can’t change it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang seemed to be rambling now. “I’m not afraid of the Fire Nation,” he mumbled. “I don’t have anything against them. I’m just…Against the Fire Lords. Those who brought down such destruction on innocent people in the name of world domination or whatever the other…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko said something stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m from the Fire Nation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang’s eyes fluttered in surprise, though his reaction wasn’t unpleasant. “Oh! That’s surprising, especially considering that you…Saved me from them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Aang began. “I had a friend from the Fire Nation once. His name was Kuzon and…We used to get in so much trouble together.” Zuko could see the wistful smile on Aang’s face. “He was one of the best friends I’d ever had…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko dug his nails into his fist slightly—Despite trying not to, his tongue only became more loose as he talked with Aang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think that…If well, things weren’t like this,” Zuko said, talking about the subject vaguely. “We would have had the chance to be friends?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang grinned at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure we would have been best friends. Especially after the kindness you’ve shown me, talking to me, helping me recover, rescuing me.” Zuko tried to not think about why he really rescued Aang in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Aang offered, scooting over slightly in the bed. “Why don’t you sit next to me? It must be awkward standing over there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko felt himself smile underneath his mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, my legs are tired,” Zuko said with a laugh in his voice, and quickly, he sat down, right by Aang. “Thank you,” he said. Aang gave him a smile in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be the one thanking you. You’ve taken care of me, after all.” Zuko supposed he was right. But the only other one who really showed him such kindness was his uncle. And Aang was a monk…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps his uncle was much wiser than Zuko gave him credit for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And perhaps maybe…He shouldn’t be so harsh on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko mentally shook his head dismissively—Uncle Iroh had nothing to do with what was happening right now. Zuko looked at how Aang sat there—His skin looked so nice and smooth, unlike his. Zuko’s skin began to itch. When was the last time he had touched someone? Touched anyone? Was his hand twitching? He felt like he was out of his body for a moment. Somewhere, he heard a faint mumbling noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue, Blue…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko jumped back slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, I—” Zuko blinked. Oh, right, he was in here with the Avatar—No, he was in here with Aang. Zuko shook it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you it’s not just Blue,” Zuko huffed. Aang pouted slightly at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but it’s waaay shorter!” he enunciated. “Don’t you think it sounds more friendly than the ‘Blue Spirit’?” Aang asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it does,” Zuko said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But anyways I—I wanted to ask if you were okay. You kinda zoned out for a moment there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Zuko said curtly. “I just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just what?” Aang asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t…Listen, we don’t know each other very well, and it sounds dumb but, you won’t judge me, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang offered him a warm smile. Of course he would, even if Zuko barely knew him—He already knew that’s just what Aang would do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never judge you, Blue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko took a deep breath. “I haven’t…Felt another person’s touch in a while and…I miss it,” he admitted. Zuko looked away from Aang’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.” Was all Aang said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko’s eyes widened under the mask. “You—You do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do, Blue. A lot of people miss touch, but for me, well…Growing up, the monks tended to deter us from physical attachments and desires like that. And I’ve always been a pretty emotional person, and I really like to express that by touching the people I love. So to me now, I feel like…Like I shouldn’t always reach out to people like that. Even if I know it’s okay. I know my friends wouldn’t mind, but still…It’s difficult, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko remained silent for a few moments. He didn’t really…Know what to say. Even if their experiences or reasons were different, Aang </span>
  <em>
    <span>understood</span>
  </em>
  <span> how he felt. Zuko was scared to be touched and raised to believe he was too tough to have it. Aang was scared to touch others and raised to believe it wasn’t necessary. And somehow, someone who was similar, yet not quite the same, like their souls just clicked together…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, Zuko snapped out of it when a small hand slid over on top of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is—Is this okay?” Aang hesitated. “I just figured, since, well, we were both talking about it…” Before Aang could finish speaking, Zuko interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” he said a little too quickly. He hoped Aang wouldn’t catch on to just how…Eager he was. Somehow, Aang didn’t scare him with his sudden touch, even if it was startling. Aang felt warm, soft, he felt…Safe. Zuko knew, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew that with Aang, he was safe. Maybe it’s because Aang was the Avatar. Or maybe their fates were intertwined. His hand tingled and felt like it was bursting with flames—Warm, gentle flames that lapped at the surface, doing nothing to harm him but simply warming his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, if you want…Aang,” Zuko trailed off. “We could try to, erm,” Zuko felt his face flush and suddenly his mask and whole outfit felt even more stuffy and sweat. “Look, I know we don’t know each other very well, but, I—We could, you know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang smirked slightly. “Cuddle?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko cleared his throat, raising a fist to where his mouth would be. “Ahem, yes, cuddle, that’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang gave a face Zuko couldn’t quite dissertate. “You know, even if we haven’t known each other long, I don’t think it’d be the worst way to repay your kindness, and…” Aang gave a warm smile, bringing both of Zuko’s hands up into his. “I feel such a connection to you, you know?” He giggled. God, Zuko loved hearing Aang giggle. It was such a bubbly feeling, Zuko wanted to make him laugh more and more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aang,” Zuko said abruptly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Blue?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When…All of this is over, we will be friends.” Zuko said it as a statement. It was true to him, true to his heart. He didn’t know what he meant by all of it being over. He didn’t know how it would end. He didn’t know if it could even end. But no matter what happened, he knew. He knew that his words were true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang simply smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Blue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko pulled his hands away from Aang’s—As much as it was disappointing, he felt them growing clammy underneath the skin-tight garb. “Before we, erm, do anything, I think I should…Try to change into lighter clothing. It’s hot and, well, these clothes don’t really help, you know.” Aang gave a small noise of understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll turn around and not peek, I promise,” Aang said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko cleared his throat as he felt himself grow even hotter again. He did his best to find a shirt with much shorter sleeves and less skin-tight, so the air could breathe through it. The shorts he put on were much the same. When he slipped off the garb, he hesitated for a moment. Aang would have to recognize his hair…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Zuko took it out of its current tied up style and let it run low, much longer than he had ever really realized it had been. He made sure the mask was on securely before he went back to Aang. Hesitating for just a moment, he tapped on Aang’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can turn around now,” Zuko said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang let out a quick gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Blue, I…Your hair, it’s—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko expected him to say something bad, something critical, harsh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so gorgeous! And long!” It’s clear Aang was very excited by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, is it really that special?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang nodded eagerly. “Yes, it is! You’re bald in front too, just a bit like me!” Aang was grinning ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Come here for a moment and I can braid it if you want. Then that way, it won’t get in the way when we cuddle, if you still want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko did as Aang said and hesitantly headed over, sitting down in front of Aang. He handed him the hair tie he had in earlier without much thought. Aang quickly made work and worked his hands through Zuko’s hair, looking for any knots. However, he quickly found that there were nearly none.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hair is so silky and smooth,” Aang commented. It felt warm to the touch…With its dark color, it made sense—It absorbed lots of heat, after all. Fire bending was the only type of bending where its user-created the element…Perhaps fiery warmth ran through Zuko’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without many more words, Aang began to part Zuko’s hair into several sections, quickly but carefully joining them together, making sure to not miss any loose strands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know how to braid hair?” Zuko asked. “It isn’t like well, you can braid your own…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang chuckled warmly at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, travelling around a lot, there can be times when there’s not much to do, so my friend Katara showed me how. She has long enough hair to braid,” Aang answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, that was the girl in Aang’s group,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko let out a hum in content, drifting off and enjoying the sensation of Aang’s hands working through his hair. Zuko thought it would take a while, but it was done before he knew it—It probably seemed so much faster because of how much he enjoyed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ta-da!” Aang exclaimed as he tied it off, letting the remaining flick of hair turn back into the braid, creating a small loop at the bottom. “It’s all done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko grabbed his hair and turned it around so he could see it himself. “Wow, it looks…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing, right?” Aang interjected. “I’m glad you like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Zuko could really say much, Aang grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed, holding him tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry if that was too sudden,” Aang apologized, realizing that he maybe should have asked first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay, really, I—I don’t mind, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind, I promise.” Zuko stumbled over his words. He could feel Aang’s contagious smile grin into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad, really,” Aang said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko let out a relaxed sigh. It was so nice to just sit here like this…They hadn’t really adjusted their position yet, but feeling Aang cling onto him so tightly, well, he was just like a child. Even if Aang was mature…</span>
  <em>
    <span>He still had lots of growing up to do,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko thought.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you know,” Aang began. “You’re really muscular.” Zuko flushed a little at Aang’s abrupt words. “Do you work out a lot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I train,” Zuko said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wow, that’s so cool! I mean, I train too, but…Mostly in bending, which does have a physical aspect to it too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shifted slightly, and Aang loosened a bit on Zuko, though he still nuzzled into him. “Sorry if this is too much,” Aang said, speaking into Zuko. “I just haven't done it in a long, long time.” Zuko gave a small affection laugh, and he brought Aang into his arms, holding back onto him. God, he’d never realized </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> how small Aang was. He hoped he was eating alright, getting proper nutrition. Probably not though, because of how much running around he had to do. Maybe that was partially his fault. Zuko tried to not think about it too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Aang?” Zuko called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a firebender, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang bolted up in excitement, almost whacking Zuko in the face. “Wow, really?!” Aang exclaimed, bouncing up and down in excitement. “Can I see it, I—I haven’t actually learned how to firebend yet, it’d be so cool to see up close!” Zuko didn’t plan on denying Aang’s wishes, but with his puppy eyes, Zuko wouldn’t have been able to even if he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing, buddy. Here, watch this, don’t get too close,” he warned. Aang scooted back slightly, his eyes wide in awe as Zuko flicked his wrist and a small flame burst out of it, hovering just above his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woaaah!” Aang exclaimed. “That’s so cool, I—I can’t wait to do that one day! You’re amazing, you know that?” Aang grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko tried to laugh off the compliments. “Sure, it’s cool,” Zuko said. “But it can be dangerous, too. You always have to be careful with it. Fire is a destructive element.” Aang thought about that for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well…But without fire, we wouldn’t have things we need, like being warm, or being able to cook, or even being able to power so many things that we use every day! Without it, well…The world would be so much darker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh, Zuko had never thought of it that way. It seemed like Aang just kept teaching him new things this night, somehow. It was…Surprising, but not unwelcome. He liked it. It made him wish that he was part of the Avatar’s gang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an interesting look on it,” was all Zuko managed to say, extinguishing the flame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hehe, yeah, well,” Aang giggled. “I tend to have a lot of interesting looks on stuff.” Zuko was still shocked at just how adorable Aang could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Aang?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you…Could show me your airbending?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang nodded yes in excitement. “Of course! Especially since you showed me your bending.” Carefully, Aang blew a gentle breeze onto Zuko, not enough to make his braid lift and flutter. Zuko gave out a relaxed sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, it’s so nice and cool,” he said with a hum. Aang seemed pleased at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping it’d help you cool down, after all, that bodysuit you were wearing earlier must have been awfully sweaty.” Zuko simply gave a noise of exasperation in response. Carefully, when Aang was done using his airbending, Zuko wrapped his arms around Aang, bringing him back down on the bed and onto the pillow. Aang quickly wrapped around Zuko in reciprocation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Zuko began with a small, airy chuckle. “You’re really small. Tiny, even.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang laughed a little at that. “You think so? I was small even compared to everyone else at the Air Temple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m worried maybe you’re not healthy enough,” Zuko admitted. Aang rubbed against him in reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I promise. I eat plenty of food, and it isn’t like there’s really unhealthy food out there for me to even eat…My body is naturally small and light like this, to help me maintain my bending, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko gave a breath of relief. “That’s good to hear. I guess you can’t help it but…I wouldn’t want you to overwork yourself. Even if you are the Avatar.” Were his comments getting more caring as the night went on? Zuko didn’t really notice, and Aang seemed to simply appreciate all the nice things being said towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Blue?” Aang mumbled. Sleep seemed to be seeping into his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Aang?” Zuko responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think that,” Aang gave a small yawn. “Maybe one day, you’d be my firebending teacher, so I can learn how to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko knew he probably wouldn’t be able to, but, the thought of it, well…He wanted it. He wanted it a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I could, I’d love to,” Zuko responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang hummed calmly. “That’s good enough for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them slowly got used to wrapping up together, what was most comfortable, how they should be laying down, so on. Aang was nuzzled into Zuko’s chest and Zuko’s head was resting above Aang’s. Both were wrapped in each other’s embrace. Zuko hadn’t felt such peace, in, well, ever. And Aang felt all his stresses melt away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Blue, do you think you’d ever, um…” Aang trailed off, trying to find his words. “Want to take off your mask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko froze at that, unsure of what his response should be, what he should do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Zuko trailed off, unable to give Aang an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Say no,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko reasoned with himself. He should say no, but…He couldn’t help it. His soul leaped from darkness into Aang’s glowing soul with complete trust. Not a bit of him could want to say no to Aang now. The connection he felt was sudden, irrational, but…Maybe, just maybe, this was what all that fate nonsense his uncle had been on about. Maybe it wasn’t really as much nonsense as Zuko thought it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Zuko said finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…Wow, really?” Aang was hesitant. He hadn’t expected him to say yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, really. If you promise me that you trust me completely. Aang, I trust you. Do you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang nodded, though it was slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you, Blue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko took off the mask with a clink. Even if the lighting was dim, Aang instantly could tell who it was—Nobody else had a scar like his, and his eyes, eyes that were so warm yet so piercing sharp, you could tell whose they were a mile away. Aang was at a loss for words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” was all Zuko could say in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” Aang trailed off. It made no sense to him. Why would Zuko bring him here, go to all the effort of saving him? Was it a trick, or…Aang had to snap himself out of that. No, even if the logical side of his brain didn’t get it, he promised Blue, promised Zuko that he would trust him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t entirely understand,” Aang admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Zuko said, looking away from Aang. “But I guess…Something in me clicked tonight. I…I learned something, I learned things about myself,” Zuko continued. Aang gave a small nod in response. He refused to run away or do anything to betray the trust he gave to Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you…On our side now?” Aang asked, hesitance in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but I…I don’t want to fight you, I think I realized,” Zuko said. Aang giggled at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was relieved to see Aang still smiling now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t,” he corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang was still quite shocked, but he didn’t seem…Upset by this turn of events. Tomorrow, after he had gotten a night’s rest of sleep, it would probably sink in on him as to what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, still,” Zuko continued. “I have unresolved thoughts, unresolved feelings about…Where my loyalties are. What I’m doing. What my honor really means to me. I need…Time to think, Aang. To reconsider everything that’s been happening to me. I hope you understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Aang responded. “I never realized how kind you are. I guess…I wouldn’t ‘cause you’ve been fighting me this whole time, huh?” He smiled sheepishly. “Of course you can have time to think though, Zuko. You don’t have to ask. You’re…Going through a lot more than I ever realized. And, well,” Aang gave a little grin. “I’m pretty sure your uncle or who’s it makes a pretty good cup of tea. I’m sure you’d have much time to think about everything over a cup or two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko thought about that. Uncle Iroh’s tea…It was always more special than he ever wanted to admit. His uncle…He was steady even in a storm. Someone like him, someone who he’s neglected and shorn off—He was just who Zuko needed right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Uncle Iroh, yes,” Zuko affirmed. “I think…He’ll be able to help me a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang gave a small little squeal, wrapping Zuko into a big hug. Despite the surprise, Zuko reciprocated, careful to not squeeze him too tight. Aang gave a small guilty look as he pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, the reason I got…Captured in the first place was because I was looking for stuff to help my friends who are sick. I think I’ve left them alone all day…” Zuko gave Aang a caring pat on the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’re fine and sleeping their sickness away. Is…Is that what all those frogs were about?” Zuko asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang chuckled. “Yes, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help, but they all got away. You suck on them and it makes you feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko made an exaggerated face of disgust at that. “Gross.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, I know, right?” Aang giggled, covering his mouth as he did so. “I thought it was so silly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But really, I think I should be leaving now. I…Tonight was interesting, Zuko. But thank you. Really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I should be thanking you,” Zuko said politely. “You…You made me realize so much today. Thank you, really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang tilted his head as he grinned, rocking side to side slightly. “Oh, it was nothing,” Aang dismissed casually. He still didn’t fully realize just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had done for Zuko in one night. Aang looked down at his hands, fidgeting with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do…Do you think we’ll meet again after this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I didn’t want to? I think we’d be forced together again somehow,” Zuko said chuckling. “Who knows, maybe if I’m not trying to capture and kill you, I’ll come help you out as the Blue Spirit again.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really funny, you know,” Aang laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get that a lot, but I guess I have now,” Zuko said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang sat up, his back cracking a little as he did so. “So…We’ll meet again, right?” Aang asked—Zuko could see the worry in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Zuko said. “I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang extended his hand out. “Shake on it?” Zuko grabbed his hand and shook it warmly. Neither of them was sure how long to do it, how tight to grasp it, but then again, it didn’t matter to either of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aang reached up, giving Zuko a small, careful kiss on his cheek. Both felt their skin heat up slightly at that. Aang gave the widest grin he could, before he left just like the breeze, off to return to Sokka and Katara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Zuko woke up, his hair had come undone from its braid, resting in long, curly waves now. As the night came back to him, he pressed a hand up to his cheek. He could almost feel his skin still tingle. He got dressed quickly, deciding to ditch the armor for today and opt for more casual, lighter clothes. He left the room with a yawn, off to go find his uncle, most likely sitting on the main deck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko found him just where he expected to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Uncle?” Zuko asked, a little hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you…Do you think you could show me how to braid my hair? Over a cup of tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t think he’d ever seen Iroh give a smile with so much pride as he did until now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love nothing more.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! Comments are very appreciated :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>